


In Formal Wear

by EloquentDossier



Series: 30-Day OTP Challenge [19]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Hotch, Fic Teaser, Fic preview, First Meeting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentDossier/pseuds/EloquentDossier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Suddenly the lights went out while the candles flickered to life, and all six agents sobered immediately, filing into a line across the middle of the room.  Everyone stood tall and straight, even Reid who had a tendency to slouch his shoulders.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All it took was a blink, and then there were several figures in the front of the room.  All were dressed in white robes, but only one had the hood pulled up.  Reid had always wondered what the significance of the robes was, but it was taboo to ask such a thing, and no Angel had ever brought it up in his presence, so he was stuck with his unending curiosity.</em>
</p><p>xxx</p><p>One of thirty (different) potential fic previews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Formal Wear

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to catch up with the **fic previews**. Holidays threw me off big time.
> 
> Angels co-exist with humans, but it's more like a hierarchy with Angels on top. So pretty much Angels run things and are generally disliked. Each team in the FBI has its own Angel assigned to lead them. In the event said Angel wants to leave, there's a ceremony where another Angel is "sworn into" the position in the other's stead.
> 
> Angels have their own language, which usually would be Enochian, but I can't learn it to save my life, so I'm making up one.
> 
> If you've seen Supernatural, think those types of Angels. If you haven't, well, these Angels aren't nice and fluffy; let's put it that way.
> 
> This is super close to being an intro, but it's not. The fic is likely to follow the show's storyline, with a few obvious changes. Hope you enjoy!

"Am I the only one who's totally against this?" Morgan queried.

"Bitching about it isn't going to change it," Rossi commented, buttoning his cuffs on his suit jacket.  "And perhaps make yourself useful and help the kid with his tie.  Last thing we need to do is offend this new one with sloppy presentation during his initiation."

Reid frowned slightly as Morgan sulkily stepped forward to do as requested. "We all knew it was only a matter of time before Gideon left," he added, shrugging one shoulder. "I'm not happy about a replacement, but I expected it sooner rather than later.  We're honestly lucky we had two weeks without one."

"You know, Spence, that doesn't really make it better.  I would have preferred to get it over with immediately.  I just hope this one's not as much of a hard-ass as Strauss," JJ sighed, dusting off one leg of her pantsuit.

Prentiss snorted, crossing her arms over her chest.  "Are you kidding?  None of them could be worse than she is."

"Actually, most Angels—" Reid started to explain, but he was cut off by Morgan.

"Save it for later," the older agent ordered, and Reid smiled sheepishly to cover the slight hurt at being silenced.

It was oddly silent for several seconds before Rossi asked, "Where's Penelope?"

At that moment, the tech analyst burst into the room, donned in a professional blouse and skirt with a matching jacket.  "I'm so, so sorry!  I was about to leave, but then my computer finished its search, and I wanted to be ready to pick things back up after this is over.  Who thought it was a good idea to do this in the middle of a case, anyway?"

"Guess Strauss got tired of us," Prentiss replied with a proud grin that caused several chuckles and head shakes.

Suddenly the lights went out while the candles flickered to life, and all six agents sobered immediately, filing into a line across the middle of the room.  Everyone stood tall and straight, even Reid who had a tendency to slouch his shoulders.

All it took was a blink, and then there were several figures in the front of the room.  All were dressed in white robes, but only one had the hood pulled up.  Reid had always wondered what the significance of the robes was, but it was taboo to ask such a thing, and no Angel had ever brought it up in his presence, so he was stuck with his unending curiosity.

There was one other thing Reid hated not knowing:  their language.  The entire ceremony was spoken in Kizerain, and none of them knew a word of it.  They'd been told it was simply the Angels' version of making the same oath they'd all given to their country, but all of them had a difficult time believing that.

Thankfully, the ceremony was actually rather quick, and it ended with their new Unit Chief finally pulling down the hood.  At that same instant the candles went out and the lights came back on.  Every Angel but two disappeared.

Strauss stepped forward, making her way to the middle of the room, and the dark-haired Angel followed silently.  "Agents, this is Aaron Hotchner.  He's been briefed on the situation.  Take a few minutes to get acquainted and then return to your case."  She didn't even give them a chance to acknowledge her order before she, too, disappeared.

It was silent for a long moment, none of them willing to be the first one to speak, until finally Reid cracked.  He held up his hand and waved awkwardly with a somewhat squeaky, "Hi.  I'm, uh, Spencer Reid."

The Angel's gaze settled on him, and Reid felt his stomach twist nervously.  The man's dark brown eyes were sharp and intense, and Reid had to fight the urge to duck his head.  "I know who you are, Dr. Reid.  Jason spoke highly of you.  He was proud to be a part of this team.  I look forward to working with all of you."

The surprise was practically audible in the room.  Reid's eyes widened, his jaw dropping slightly.  He'd never heard those words coming from an Angel.  He almost wanted to see if he was dreaming.

"We can get fully acquainted later.  For now, please change into more comfortable clothes and then meet me in the conference room," the Angel ordered.

Prentiss spoke quickly when it seemed as though he was about to disappear.  "Sir?"  The Angel looked at her expectantly.  "What should we call you?  Agent Hotchner?"

The Angel looked perplexed but shook his head after a moment.  "No need to be that formal.  Call me Hotch."  After Prentiss nodded, he looked at all of them.  "You have twenty minutes.  No longer."

After he disappeared, the six agents looked at each other.  None of them knew quite what to make of their new Unit Chief.


End file.
